Cream the Assasin
by Lil moonprincess
Summary: What has lead our sweet, ladylike young bunny into a killer, skilled femme fatale rabbit ten years later? Read and unravel the fateful events in effect of who's she become...
1. The Beginning

The glistening, bright ballroom was strangely devastating to her sight, so she knew she had to get out of there. Soon outside, the pink hedgehog looked up into the silent heavens, stars having the same shine as the diamond-butterfly pendant around her delicate neck that her dear love gave her; it was an engagement present, announcing officially that her dreams had been granted, the dream that had always lingered in her heart ever since she was eight.

In fact, the whole spacious party was just for celebrating this particular event. Out on the sea, dolphins were playing a midnight game of tag, moonfish swam back and forth, making a stunning spectacle to the setting and magic of the serene ocean, and the tropic breeze swooned to the motion of the sand, making it as white as ever in the lone moonlight.

Leaning over the balcony, Amy Rose's glimmering harlequin eyes traveled far and wide towards the dark outlining of the horizon, where the skies forever tenderly kiss the ocean.

Although she didn't let her eyes get too strained, on account of the…accident, a recently healed but large scar running across her left eye, that didn't stop her from digging deep into her thoughts. She thought, from this party…something was missing. Amy had all the happiness she could get, her destiny fulfilled. And yet, her heart had been partially empty for some reason…

Touching her scar, it had brought back memories that were vivid and frightening to her even now. Thinking how that close from death she was, it gave her nightmares; even it haunts her as a reminder of what her best friend had become. Up and down her hand went, where the silver caliber bullet trailed across her once clean face.

Warmth came up from behind, but she flinched. She didn't know why, but she just withered from the presence. Ever since what happened, she had been afraid of anyone touching her, laying a hand on her, even coming near her without her knowing it. As though with a catlike reflex, the corners of her eyes looked to her right and Amy relaxed, as soon as she saw who it was.

"You feel alright Ames?"

"Yes Sonic", she sighed, "I'm okay. I just needed to get some air that's all"

Sonic the Hedgehog knew this wasn't the whole truth. Something is wrong with his fiancé and he needed to know now.

Then, Amy couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh Sonic, it's not fair! How could she do this to us? She knows that if she needed any help, she would've come to us. I know her too well that she would keep her troubles to herself. That day, she devastated me…she mortified me…she **terrified** me!"

Amy's angry pearls of saltine splashed out at every word she meant. Her body looked as though it was about to give out on its own, to give up the fight.

Sonic wrapped his arms around her figure, bringing her closer to him. His hands traced down on her figure, making her more comfortable.

"Amy…there was nothing we could do. She chose this way of life on her own. I know there were ways that we could've helped her sorrow, but I'm afraid that she was too traumatized to figure her problems out on her own. For now…let destiny lead us to however this'll end up." He soothed in her ear.

She then buried her head into Sonic's chest, hearing his heartbeat in the rhythm of her breathing.

"I know. I just wish there was something we could've done to help her. Then, she wouldn't be the person she is now, and she won't be killed one day…"

Massaging her shoulders, Sonic lead her back into the ballroom, where celebrations were commencing inside.

"Now come on. What happened in the past, happened. Right now, this is our night and we should be happy. I'm sure, wherever she is, she is safe and sound."

Amy stopped crying eventually, and kept her spirits up for her guests. After all, she is to be Mrs. Sonic the Hedgehog, the one person she wanted to become all these years. If only the party included…her.

Dancing and music flashed before her, happiness was too palpable to avoid. Delicious food aroma pervaded into the night from the banquet table, including a pyramid of chili dogs that always caught every entering guest's eye. She chuckled at how Sonic would eat this whole thing…

* * *

Meanwhile, amber eyes glowered down from the sky roof, eagle eyeing the unsuspecting blue hedgehog above her. Of course, nobody can see her, her steps muted by the immense talking from below her. She is disguised into the darkness, wearing an outfit of a black tank top, black shorts, and long obsidian dress boots, all covered by a trench coat. Black gloves were covering her hands as she prepared herself.

She followed around the subject, making sure that he wouldn't stay out of her sight for one minute. _How cute…and yet he's happy. Damn you, Sonic the Hedgehog. You will pay for what you did…what you __**didn't**__ do…you just wait -_

As she saw him smile at a joke he heard, she grimly makes an expression that she is displeased.

She opened her coat, revealing a matching, heart buckled belt armed with a gun, a hunting knife, a scalpel, a whip, a holster for her favorite machete, and a laser.

The girl took out a dark pink pistol, inspecting it for faults, and proceeded to do what she needed to do.

Taking out a golden bullet, and then kissing it tenderly for luck, she encased it into one of the slots. Never did she take her eyes off the jolly hedgehog, anger boiling up to a maximum.

When it was time, she pointed her arms out, her petite hands holding the pistol. Her lethal eyes aimed towards the target, her thoughts mindset on one thing.

_You just wait…_

Pulling on the trigger…

_I will make sure that you have the last laugh!_

It was then that the glass shattered upwards into pieces in an instantaneous impact, resulting in the girl having to back to a safe distance, finger still on the trigger.

When it was safe to look up, she saw fiery red eyes, staring, glaring coldly into her hateful ones. A black hedgehog slowly came towards her, noticing that her face was scratched and cut from the flying glass shards. He knew she would come. And it was time to confront her about this.

"Shadow! Damn you, I knew that you would try to stop me." Her feminine yet seductively dangerous voice muttered.

Shadow the Hedgehog just stared at her, knowing that a struggle for his life is about to follow through for crossing her path. "Why would I stop you?"

The teenage girl chuckled, knowing that he would have to get out of the way, no matter how she felt about him. "Do you have to know? If I don't go through with this right now, my problems will never be over."

An angry smirk grew on his face.

"All the problems in your life will have just begun just from that, Cream."

"Cream?" Rouge exclaimed.

"Cream?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Cream!" Tails shrieked.

"Cream?!?!" Sonic shouted.

"Cream…?" Amy weakly gasped. Amber irises annoyingly violently attacks worried emerald eyes and, in that instant, Amy Rose fainted.

* * *

**This is a one shot; I just want to know if I can continue this or not. Remember: your opinion counts! the reasoning of who she is is coming up next...**


	2. A Heartbreaking, Early Loss

_August 5, 2007 (10 years back) _

In the fragrant gardens of her house, six year old Cream the Rabbit playfully frolics around the petunias and tulips, hiding behind the shed in the process. Knowing she has to keep quiet, Cream was having the trouble of suppressing her giggles, or else her companion, Cheese, would find out where she is.

While she was evading from the seeker, Cheese romped around the yard, looking up and down, glancing left and right, all the while keeping his whimsical eyes open for anything strange. When he approached the shed, only one sight of a fluffy tail and it gave him all he needed to know. He came around the other side, facing the surprised Cream covering her eyes with a happy "Chao Chew!"

"Oh, you found me Cheese!" she exclaimed, but she started laughing from excitement.

Suddenly, Cheese flew up to her and beamed its brightest smile, his emotion ball shaped into a lovable heart. It lets Cream know that her pet is enjoying the time he is spending with her.

The girl looked to her left and saw Vanilla baking a cinnamon sugar pie, her ultimate favorite. Inhaling the sweet smell, Cream's mother sets the pie on the windowsill for it to cool off from the oven. Cheese also smells the delicious dessert and looks as though he floats into the air, following its scent.

Cream laughed at this, and then grabbed him gently to her side.

"Now, now Cheese. You know that we can not spoil our dinner by eating pies first. It would be, as Mother considers it, impolite."

The duo then sat down on the rich green grass, staring up into the clouds. A bit drowsy, Cream squints her eyes a bit to make out what character the fluffy clouds are shaped into.

_Oh look, that looks like a unicorn. That one looks like a star. And that looks like Tails…_

She blushed when that thought popped up. _Wow where did that come from?_

Still viewing dreamily at the blue, windy sky, Cream proceeded to ask her chao a question.

"Cheese, do you wonder if Ms. Amy is busy today?"

"Chao!"

"I reckon so. She might be busy chasing Mr. Sonic around again…sometimes I worry about her."

"Chao?"

Cream sat up, bringing her knees together to her bosom. "You know, Mr. Sonic doesn't notice her as much as she pays him attention. And as bothersome as it looks, I really don't want to interfere with her love life. Besides, Mother told me so, and she also told me that Mr. Sonic would come around sooner or later…" Cream's orange glistened with concern, picking a dandelion from the ground.

"Chao…Chew…"

"Yeah, I hope so." She then blew the contents of the flower, the seeds floating everywhere and upwards towards the heavens.

She reflected on her mother's sensitive words, knowing that her mother is a very wise person. Vanilla can be helpful if she wanted to be. She certainly knows how to make a person's day not seem the worst. At least, that's what Cream thinks. A smile of tender affection grew as she sees memories of her and Vanilla, baking, walking in the gardens, playing, reading bedtime stories together, sharing sad moments and consoling each other when needed.

It's unforgettable of the relationship between Cream and her mother. Their relationship is like the combination of the moon and stars. They never leave each others' side, on account of love.

"I love my Mama, no matter what happens. Nothing would separate the love we have for each other."

* * *

Under an oak tree by the Mystic Ruins, an azure hedgehog slumbers to catch a spell from yesterday's work. 

As his eyes are minded to be shut down, his brain is obviously not. He took the time to think about how many miles he had ran, if he had bought a chili dog from the last hour, Tails and all his friends, including Amy.

_Amy…why did she ask me if I would protect her as long as she live? Haven't I always rescued her from Eggman when he used her as a pawn for me to come?_

He turned over to the other side, still analyzing his thoughts.

_Of course I will protect her. What would be the reason she would think I wouldn't save her…?_

A cold rush of wind, something much unexpected in this weather, ran up Sonic's spine like an angry ghost. He sat up abruptly to see in front of him a little T.V, floating in the pen without any strings.

It was then that it came on and showed a man's head, laughing with a triumphant force. It didn't take Sonic long to find out who that was.

"Eggman! What do want now?" Sonic demanded suspiciously.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I now have you at a crossroads. Right now, I'm at the tallest building of Station Square, and you can't stop me now!"

"Oh yeah?" Sonic said, standing up now "Well, we'll just see about that Egg-"

"Ah, ah! Not so fast! Now I know you wouldn't even try to stop my plan without,"

And Eggman revealed a remote control with a shiny yellow button in his hand, gleaming with a certain menacing aura.

"Saving your precious friends!"

He then showed a map on the screen, all directions to Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, even –

"Amy! I knew you would have to stoop this low to get me." He started growling under his breath, hating every sight of the evil doctor. The doctor just laughed more maniacally, loving the look on the angry hedgehog's face.

"You see, if I push this golden button, all of these houses you see on the map, in one hour, one by one, they will be no more. And, if you're too late, so are your loyal 'Sonic Team' comrades. That way, it would keep you busy while I plan world domination. But, I'm willing to stop, if you give me your Chaos Emerald."

"No way Eggman! I may care about the safety of others, but I'm not that stupid!"

Eggman just shook his head. "Then, I have no choice."

He then jammed the button on the remote control, a timer appearing on the side of the screen.

Sonic, realizing what had happened ran off in full speed. "I've got to warn the others about this, and get Amy to a safe place. I've got to hurry, before they blow up to bits!"

Too determined about what he was doing, it was an unfortunate shame that he overlooked one home on that map…

While Sonic raced towards Amy's house, he dialed Tails' place on his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Tails get out of your house! And when you do, call Knuckles, to tell him to call Rouge, for her to call Shadow, and to tell him exactly what I said to you. When that's done, hurry and meet me at Amy's. Understand?"

"Sonic wha-?" But Sonic had hung up before he had got to hear the rest.

Confused, Tails ran out of his house and phoned Knuckles when he was outside.

"Yeah?"

"Knuckles, Sonic called me to tell you that you need to call Ro-"

At that instant, Tails' lab came apart in a fiery outburst, the explosion having red, orange, and yellow flames lashing out in the open. Tails was both shocked and alarmed. Now he knows what Sonic has been warning him of.

"Tails, what is it he wanted to tell Rouge?"

Tails, of course, never hesitated to tell the red echidna.

"To tell you that you need to call Rouge, tell her what I told you, and for her to call Shadow and do the same. Those done, meet him at Amy's place. And fast!"

And with that, Tails jumped into his X- Tornado waiting besides what used to be his house, and took off where Sonic had headed.

With lightening speed, Sonic arrived just in time to Amy's house, cold sweat running down his neck out of anxiety. _Oh god, please don't explode with my favorite, bothersome, pink number one fan in there!_

From the second story window, Amy spotted her favorite hero creating dust towards her house. At first, she seemed glad that he would come. But when she saw his expression, she knew something wasn't right. Otherwise, he wouldn't be this determined and this fast about it.

The floating TV then came in front Sonic, the countdown to…ten seconds!?!

"Amy, get out of there!" he bellowed.

_She's not moving…she can't hear me! Damn it!_

As if by instinct, he jumped up with all his might, and crashed into Amy's window.

"Sonic, what's wrong? You don't look so well." Amy's expression was ill willed by confusion and fret.

Looking back at the countdown, he grabbed Amy around the waist, and jumped out. It was only that he was accelerated by blasts of heat and debris from behind, wood, steel, and glass flying everywhere. A noise loud enough to break your hearing, the safe couple landed on the bed of withered violets.

* * *

"What's that noise Cheese?" 

Cream was trying to glare afar to see where that sound came from. It sounded as though it came from Amy's…

"Oh my goodness! I hope Amy is okay over there! I should go look and see…"

She ran into the house towards her room, past her inquiring mother in the living room.

"Cream, dearest. What's the matter?"

"Mother, I heard a loud noise from where Amy is. I'm going to see what's going on, make sure she's okay."

"Alright, but be careful when you get there."

After putting on her coat, since it was starting to rain, Cream kissed her Mother goodbye, and walked down the stepping stones. Vanilla came out of the house appearing at the entrance, an dit seemed like she was holding an umbrella, waving it in the air.

"Oh wait Cream, you forgot your -!"

Then, something unexpected happened.

As soon as she was out the door, Cream was suddenly thrown forward by a large force, a force sizzling and dangerous. Tumbling forward until she stopped against the gate, Cream turned back to see a horrendous sight.

Her home, her only home, was gone. It was forever engulfed in monstrous flames and messy debris. Black smoke towers above the foundation, making Cream's sight and breath a little harder.

_What happened? My home…it's gone! It exploded out of thin air. How…_

_Mother!_

In a frantic frenzy, she climbed and crawled over wood and piles of brick, just to find her mother. It didn't take her long to find that her mother was crushed, crushed by the crumbling weight of the entrance to their house. Vanilla was unconscious.

When Cream ran to see to her condition, Cheese went to check if there was a pulse. Looking at her mother's comatose face, she did all she could to urge Vanilla to life.

"My mama…please don't be gone…please don't leave me here all alone. Mother, please wake up!" Cream yelled desperately, crystalline tears streaking her once bright, carefree, sun kissed fur.

"You're all I have! Please…"

Cheese searched everywhere for the pulse, but looked at the grief stricken Cream, as if saying 'It's no use.'

Cream couldn't believe it. Sadness, anger, affection, emotions ran rampant from her. Then, a destroyed Cream put her arms around her mother's body, embracing it very tightly; all the while sobbing her weak heart to pieces, her heartbroken against the rough, solemn raindrops.

"MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a bit out of place and messy, but I provided the details as proficiently as possible. This is yet the first half of the reasoning...**


	3. What's a Princess without her Joy?

Echoes of silence surrounded the poor rabbit child as she tiredly troughs the last pile of dust over her dear mother's grave. The fire dismally turned into grey embers from the heavy drops of rain, her tiny tears blending in the scenery of dismal and mournful aura.

Cheese was too sad to even utter out his 'Chao', normally a sign for her that everything would turn out fine in the end. Cream shudders as a rush of wind whisked past her dress. Never had she felt so alone…….so abandoned, caught in the cruel tango of the order of life……

"Mama……why did you have to go…….I want you here with me still, Mommy. I don't want to let you go just yet……."

'_Cream, one day I will go to a place more beautiful than Mobius itself, a place more peaceful and prospering. It is called Heaven, and it lives in the sky above your head. Up there, nobody would ever be sad or sick or lonely. There would be no such thing as grief when you go to heaven. But by the time it is my time to leave for heaven, you can't come with me._

_Why is that, Mama?_

_Because………It's just the way it is. But don't worry, my love. Don't be……_

It was all she could remember, but somehow doesn't have the strength to regain that memory that was long lost. It didn't matter at this moment now.

She closed her eyes harshly, never wanting to stare at that terrible mound that is covering her beloved guardian no longer. Cream doesn't know that Vanilla is gone. She can't know. She must not know. She is but a child, not ready to face the frightening truth or experience a loss so early.

But the only question that is haunting her mind is: why?

"I guess I have to go live with Amy for a while, huh Cheese?" Cream sighed towards her faithful companion. Cheese flew up and nuzzled against her cheek in consolation and comfort. Cream smiled. It was good to know that she isn't completely alone in the world.

And yet, it felt as though she has nothing except her and her alone in order to support herself. Something in the back of her mind told her abruptly not to go to Amy's house. An eerie, dark voice commanded her to do so……..it made Cream shiver in the cold rain at hearing this sudden voice, and it made her cry more.

As Cream walked away from what was once her happy and secure life, she thought about as to how this whole catastrophe could've happened, without anybody really warning them of the danger that would later awaken the cruel, thoughtless anger on her innocent mother. Was it a punishment from above? Something that was growing deep underground that could've exploded suddenly out of the blue? No that was impossible.

No……it was, of course, something more obvious………

The harsh truth dawned on her very quickly, as her memories flashes of an egg and a burly mustache reels through her mind, the egg laughing maniacally at her mother's dead body and Cream's sullen and depressing angst…….Yes, it was indeed very obvious to her now, her orange eyes growing wider in fright and stricken heartbreak.

"Dr. Eggman! But why? Why would he………..why would take away what was special to my heart? Why would he take her away from ME!?!?" she shrieked out into the open, as though she was throwing a tantrum that she had never did before. This outburst startled Cheese, because his eyes had widened with palpable fear and his body had been a bit shaken up.

But the only frightening, transforming trait was that Cream didn't cry, nor did she get in a fitful rage. Instead, she composed herself in a quiet and calm state. The dark voice inside her comforted the shook up rabbit into a startling peaceful composure, regaining her curious state, but it was now a very different curiosity. It was a thirst to settle at least a disagreement with the evil doctor, something not so hard to do, is it?

"Maybe I will ask the doctor why he destroyed my home and killed my mother….," she replied softly, sadly.

It was then at that instant that Cream decided to confront the evil scientist, tracking him down for the reason of causing her misery and tragedy in her soul and memories forever…….

* * *

"Oh no! We forgot about Cream!" Amy gasped suddenly.

The gang was now in front of Amy's charred house, the cold rain making them shiver.

Sonic widened his eyes in horror, since he knew there was a deep, annoying twinge of guilt prowling in his mind. He KNEW that he had forgotten something, but couldn't put his finger on what. He was, after all too busy in getting Amy out of danger to notice that he had overlooked one little house…….

"What are you talking about Amy?!? She can't have……..no. She couldn't be! She just couldn't!" Tails bellowed. He refuses to believe that something terrible had happened to Cream, that she was unfortunately caught in the fiery blast of Eggman's sinister plans to distract Sonic.

"She…..just couldn't have……." He whispered, shaking his head in denial.

Knuckles had just opened his mouth in shock, Shadow averting his eyes to the ground in rough remorse. A deathly silence pervaded for a moment around the misbelieving group.

Nobody was ready to mourn for the little girl just yet.

Rouge suddenly walked up stoically and looked in the direction of where Cream's house was. "Well, there would be only one way to find out…….let's go."

She then flew straight for Cream's house in a hurry, with the others following afterwards, Amy and Tails rushing as fast as they could, the hard rain blinding numbing their train of thought but on little Cream, her mother, and Cheese.

When they arrived, Amy had almost fainted to the ground, so Sonic and Shadow had to catch her fall.

Before their eyes was once stood Cream's comfy home, now a soldering smoke of ashes broken to the ground.

"NO! This couldn't have happened! It can't….CREAM!" Amy shouted from her lungs, tears awakening from her strained eyes.

Sonic just couldn't believe it. There were times when he was too late to fix something in time, but never too late to save a soul.

Rouge staggered backwards, amazed at how much damage was inflicted on this place. Knuckle's eyes had just widened in shock.

Tails' heart felt as though it was being anchored down brutally, forever frozen into time as the picture of Cream flashed before his mind's eye. He turned away from the crowd harshly, angry at himself, angry at everybody, angry at the world. What he could only do is stare up into the sky, the freezing rain meeting his hot tears at the corners of his eyes. It was as though the rain put a toll on this moment that could last in their memory…….forever.

It didn't take the moment long before the corners of his sapphire eyes caught a large mound protruding from the ground, looking as though it was freshly dug.

"Amy……." Tails muttered softly but solemnly.

Amy turned her head, her once pretty face a terrible mess of tears and red eyes, to see at what Tails was observing before him.

She wouldn't bear to take it anymore than her heart could muster.

"Tails, is that -,"

"I t-think so, Ames……"

The poor hedgehog girl broke down into a sobbing mess, Tails comforting her as best as he could, even though he silently sobbed for his little friend…….the friend that was gone forever.

Rouge sobbed also, leaning on Knuckle's shoulder for support. Knuckles closed his eyes in remorse, and Shadow just stood in stern but grieved silence. In Sonic's predicament, he could also recognize a memory, a bad memory of trying to save someone so innocent and helpless…….

Sonic scowled at this scene, and he averted his eyes towards the horizon. How dare Eggman put this diabolical, evil plan on an innocent little girl? And to cause Amy and Tails this much pain and grief, and to also make Sonic himself look like a dumb fool…….the scientist had gone too far.

The blue hedgehog, glasslike tears slowing brimming to his vivid emerald eyes, allowed his heart and mind to give a moment of silence for Cream the Rabbit, a joyful soul that was no more to spread her goodly nature on this world.

* * *

**It's more depressing if you think about it...poor Cream. The next chapter is in Cream's POV, so you could get the feel of her emotions runnig wild and awry as she confronts Dr. Eggman.**


End file.
